Talk:Bottle of Rice Wine
at this time it appears it just has the effects of a simple dwarven ale —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.8.70.20 ( ) 30 June 2006. Supposidly it clears dp.. although i personally doubt it but dont have any to try with.. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Keirou ( ) 30 June 2006. If that's all it does, it's actually more worth drunkard it to sell it and buy monistary credits and just just more get ale. Hope it actually has some other type of worth.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 17:07, 30 June 2006 (CDT) I don't think you can sell them to merchant though. Even though they have value, I heard you cannot sell them to NPCs.--204.112.128.189 20:36, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :It can be sold now, it was fixed with the latest update. -- 00:07, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Why so costly vs Ale, for same result? at 375g a piece, there must be a use to them . maybe by "mixing" em with another ale or eggnog ? anyone tried ? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Witchblade ( ) 1 July 2006. :The cost/value of Rice Wine has been bugging me. Has anyone tried any combinations with other alcoholic beverages? OR come up with any reason why they cost so much more than Ale, but (supposedly) produce the same results? Is xis10al right and it's best just to sell Rice Wine and buy Ales? Frostty1 17:45, 25 October 2006 (CDT) --- Has anyone heard if they're supposed to be available permanently from the merchants? I'm guessing they are, since Prophecies already has buyable alcohol, but it's also possible that they're only here temporarily like the Imperial Supply Master Kagno, since they are holiday items. -- Gordon Ecker 23:52, 5 July 2006 (CDT) I keep changing this to include the merchants outside of Kaineng Center and ones not on Shing Jea Island but it keeps getting changed so screw it. Just know there are merchants outside of these places that sell it Suplyndmnd :it is changed to Kaineng City, which is the whole area around Kaineng Center, (south to Maatu Keep). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:27, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::correct, but I was trying to point out the merchants who had it in the area so people could know their locations as this website is the ultimate collection of said knowledge. However, I give up on adding it as it appears i'm alone in this. Suplyndmnd :::The thing is, all merchants in Kaineng City have it. The only merchants in all of Factions who won't have it are merchants in the the Kurzick and Luxon lands (Echovald Forest and the Jade Sea). --Rainith 20:36, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ---- image:rice wine 2.JPG It is the biggest of all of the drinking items.AM Price Difference from dwarven Ale I think the reason for it is that beacuse the collecters in Factions offer Hunter's ale for free, while there are no such collecters in Prophacies, it would be unfair to those that don't own Factions if the price of Rice wine And Dwarven Ale was the same.--TheDrifter 17:49, 22 January 2007 (CST) :There are also some options to get Hunter's Ale in Prowfagdziys, only in pre-searing but you can purchase them (because if that they're called hunter's ale, see the Bear Hunters). In NF are also collectors for hunter's ale, even for Gin and Vine which are only available there. -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 08:53, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Why it costs more Rice wine at 5 gives you more effect than ale at 5 :rly? cool...can sb confirm this? This would explain the double price its worse...(barring the fact that it may cost 400 at merchant just because one had a merchant value of 200g if one purchased it in the dragon festival... -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 08:55, 8 July 2007 (CDT) As a Drop Just got one from Jarimiya the Unmerciful... go figure! Otto Didactic 15:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC)